


things you should remember

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: janji dean untuk claire (dan dirinya sendiri) yang teringkari.





	things you should remember

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

"Kau berjanji, Dean."

"Claire, aku—"

"Bahwa kau akan menjaganya, kau sudah janji."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan dia terbunuh."

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengerti seberapa berartinya dia bagiku. Dia— aku tahu dia bukan Ayahku. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Tapi, Castiel adalah sosok terdekat yang bisa kuanggap Ayah. Saat aku mengacaukan situasi, dia tahu bahwa aku hanya berusaha untuk—dan saat… saat a-aku tahu bahwa aku nyaris kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengatakan betapa berartinya dia untukku, aku—aku takut. Ketakutan setengah mati."

Claire tercekat. Tangan Dean terulur seolah hendak meraihnya, tapi gestur itu terhenti di tengah jalan. Claire mendongak. Matanya tajam menatap sang sulung Winchester.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Dean Winchester," desisnya. Air mata mengancam jatuh di sudut sana.

Dean menghela napas. Tangannya mengusap wajah lama, mencoba mengusir sengatan rasa bersalah yang muncul entah darimana. Ia tahu benar, Claire tidak bermaksud menimpakan kesalahan pada dirinya. Claire tahu, bahwa bukan tugas Dean untuk mengawasi pilihan yang diambil Castiel. Keduanya juga paham benar, bahwa kadang Castiel terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa percayanya sendiri. Itulah mengapa Claire meminta Dean mengawasi Castiel.

Dean merasakan sesal menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia sudah berjanji. Ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Castiel kabur, atau melepaskannya begitu saja; bahkan di luar janjinya pada Claire, bagi Dean sendiri… bagi dirinya, Castiel bernilai lebih dari sekedar tanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," gumam Claire lagi, kali ini diiringi isakan pelan.

Claire tidak pernah menangis, dan Dean harus menyaksikan gadis itu mengucurkan air mata karena…

 

* * *

 

 

"Claire!"

Castiel menerobos masuk dengan suara khawatir. Secara instingtif, ia duduk di samping gadis berambut pirang itu dan memeluknya. Claire tidak menolak. Isakannya mengeras. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram erat lapel mantel Castiel.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya, sang malaikat mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang duduk di seberang.

Iris mereka beradu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Dean membuang muka.

Castiel mengerti. Ia mengenal baik lautan emosi yang tersimpan di balik mata hijau itu.

 

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkan siapapun." Ia berkata tegas, meski kelelahan mewarnai suaranya.

Dean menutup mulut. Di pelukannya, Claire menegang seolah hendak membantah. Castiel memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan adalah tanggung jawabku. Tidak, Dean, jangan menyela. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menyalahkan dirimu atas pilihan yang kuambil. Dan jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka itu adalah diriku sendiri. Aku dan kenaifanku. Aku tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan. Butuh banyak pengalaman nyaris mati dan well, "mati" agar aku tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya kita berpisah untuk saling melindungi. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, selalu, sejak aku menarikmu dari Neraka. Dan kau, setelah apa yang kita lalui, kau dan Sam memilih untuk menganggapku sebagai tanggung jawab juga, karena kita, seperti yang kau sebut, adalah keluarga.

Aku membuat pilihan. Kau membuat pilihan. Dan sering akibat yang ditimbulkan—"

Castiel terhenti, tangannya mengelus rambut Claire.

"—begitu besar. Tidak hanya pada kita sendiri, tetapi juga orang lain. Orang yang kita sayangi."

Isakan Claire sudah mereda. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu di bahu Castiel.

Castiel tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menggantikan Jimmy, Claire. Konsep Ayah-Anak kita mungkin berbeda. Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Percayalah bahwa aku menyayangimu, sebesar Jimmy menyayangimu."

Hening cukup lama, sebelum Dean berdehem. Iris kebiruan Castiel menangkap sosok sulung Winchester yang duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"Dean." Hanya satu kata untuk memicu.

Dan detik berikutnya—

"Kubilang apa, Cas?" Emosinya tumpah ruah.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan—jangan mati tanpa ijinku! Kau tidak pernah belajar sesuatu?" Dean menggertakkan gigi. "Dammit, Cas. Dunia ini tidak hanya butuh Winchester. Dunia ini juga butuh _Castiel._ Kau—kau bagian penting dari Tim Kehendak Bebas, kau ingat? Artinya, kau, aku, dan Sam. Kita bersama-sama."

Dean menarik napas.

"Aku senang, kau tidak mati. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Aku—" Dean menghentikan ucapannya. Ia berdehem lagi, lalu menyunggingkan senyum kikuk yang mungkin diharapkannya terlihat seolah ia bercanda. "Claire butuh kau, dia cengeng."

 

Dengan cepat, Claire menarik diri dari pelukan Castiel. Matanya sembab, tapi tidak menghapuskan kegalakan di wajahnya.

"Hei, kau bilang padanya, apa yang kudengar saat itu!"

Mata Dean membulat. Humor terhapus dari wajahnya.

Castiel mengerutkan dahi.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Claire memutar bola mata lalu menyeringai. "Oh, entahlah. Kurasa seharusnya Dean mengatakan- _nya_ sendiri."

 

Semburat merah muda merambati wajah sang pemburu. Claire seolah menangkapnya sebagai kode untuk menjadi semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau mau menyesal dua kali? Castiel _hidup._ Dia di depanmu sekarang, jika kau tidak memperhatikan."

Dean membuka mulut hendak membalas, tapi Castiel memotong lebih cepat.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Dean?" tanyanya lembut.

Claire menyeringai.

Dean terdiam, lalu bangkit dan menunjuk si gadis berambut pirang itu dengan muka merah padam.

"Oke, kau keluar."

 

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa!"

Castiel dan Claire berbicara bersamaan. Hanya saja, Castiel dengan nada bingung dan Claire dengan nada memprotes.

Mencengkeram lengan sang malaikat, Claire mendengus. "Secara teknis, aku putrinya. Aku berhak tahu."

Castiel tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan spontan itu, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Dean, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

 

Dean menolak memandang Castiel. Dia setengah menggeram. "Claire."

Claire menyeringai. " _Nope_."

 

"Oke, salahmu sendiri." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Dean, sebelum ia melangkah maju dan menarik lapel mantel Castiel.

 

* * *

 

 

Tidak sampai semenit, tanpa disuruh Claire melarikan diri.

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
